


Fall Together

by aceoftwos



Series: locard's exchange principle [12]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 23:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceoftwos/pseuds/aceoftwos
Summary: Kid and Conan aren’t soulmates, but that doesn’t stop them from falling in love.





	Fall Together

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve always loved the idea of conan and kid being soulmates. of them learning to deal w/ their rather, um, unique situations w/ absolutely no warning. just suddenly, oh hey, forgot to mention! your soulmate is a child/criminal. bc it’s fucking hilarious. but this is another theory of mine…

The first thing Edogawa Conan says to Kid is, “Fireworks!”

At the time, it doesn’t mean much. Later, Kaito will fall asleep and dream of that cocky smirk and eyes wise far beyond their years, asking in those saccharine sweet tones, “Did it work?”

* * *

Shinichi gets his first death threat at age thirteen. Ran cries and Shinichi shrugs it off. He’s had years of experience living with his soulmate’s words, words from a stranger mean nothing. She’s never seen his words, if she had… Shinichi doesn’t know what she would say but he doubts it would be good.

After all, what can you say to someone whose soulmate’s first words are, “I’m going to kill you”?

* * *

Falling in love with someone that isn’t your soulmate isn’t the worst thing in the world. Shinichi’s parents aren’t soulmates and most of the time, they’re perfectly happy together. So when he realizes, with a little help from Haibara, that he’s in love with Kid the Phantom Thief, it’s almost a relief. Kid is the last person who would ever, _ever_ talk to him like that. And yet…

Kid is enamored with the very idea of his soulmate. He’s never said as much but Shinichi sees him trace his words sometimes, a short phrase written at the curve of his hip.

Never mind the differences and animosity of their respective professions, or even the perceived gap in their ages. It’s the mile-high wall between believer and non-believer that has Shinichi worried. Who knows what Kid would say to him, if he dared to explain what he was feeling.

Haibara just rolls her eyes and tells him, bluntly, to go talk to him. Easy for her to say.

* * *

It’s a hazy Saturday afternoon when Shinichi hears a thud come from the rooftop of Kudo Manor. He shuts his book and hops off the couch to investigate, slipping on his super powered shoes before heading up the stairs, just to be safe. When he pokes his head out the door, Kid is waiting for him with his back turned.

“Oi, Kid,” he calls. “What brings you to this part of town?”

“I finally figured it out,” Kid says.

Shinichi freezes. Was he that obvious? Haibara had spotted it, but she was always studying him and trying to uncover his weaknesses. Crushing on a thief? Of course she was going to hold it over his head.

“Oh?” He hates the quiver in his voice.

“I knew you were too smart to be just a kid.” Kid turns to him, grinning. “You’re Kudo Shinichi, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Shinichi says, too quickly. His swallows his relief and the slightest hint of disappointment. “Yeah, I am. How’d you figure it out?”

“Famous detective disappears and later that same day, a kid claiming to be his cousin just… shows up? A cousin that he’s never mentioned before?” A shrug. “It wasn’t that difficult to piece together. Once I accepted the idea that teenagers can turn into little kids. How’d that happened, anyways?”

“At the risk of sounding cliché, men in black.”

Incredulously, Kid asks, “Will Smith turned you into a little kid?”

Shinichi snorts and motions for Kid to follow him inside. Halfway down the stairs, his heart finally starts beating at a normal rate again and he turns to make sure Kid is still behind him and stops. Somewhere in the space of the last two minutes, he’d abandoned his costumes and disguises. This is doing absolutely nothing for his heart problems.

“Wh…” Shinichi’s throat is so dry he has difficulty convincing his voice to work. “What?”

“Mm, well… I figured you out, so it’s only fair I tell you who I am too. Right?” Shinichi isn’t about to argue, especially not if Kid keeps smiling at him like that. Like he means it. Kid produces a flower that Shinichi thinks might be a pansy. “I’m Kuroba Kaito.”

“Kudo Shinichi,” he repeats needlessly.

* * *

They’re sitting in the library, two long stories and several hours later, when Kuroba speaks up again. He’s sitting on the floor, crossed-legged, leaning back against the couch Shinichi’s sitting on.

“So… You’re actually 19, right?”

“Yes, Kuroba.” It feels like the fifth or sixth time they’ve gone over this. “We’ve already established this.”

“I hope that means _this_ isn’t too weird…” Kuroba reaches up and slides his hand around the back of Shinichi’s neck, pulling him down so their lips meet. They sit and breathe there together for a brief moment before Kuro— _Kaito_ releases him and Shinichi falls into him, presses in closer until he can taste the tea he brewed for them earlier in the back of Kaito’s mouth. “Mm, guess not?”

“No,” Shinichi murmurs. “Absolutely not.” He pauses. “Aren’t you a believer in soulmate theory?”

“I believe in a lot of things,” Kaito says, smiling sadly as he adds, “not all of them turn out to be true.”

“And this?”

“I believe it can work— _we_ can work.”

“I usually require evidence, but…” Shinichi smirks. “I think, in this case, I can make an exception.”

“How generous of you, Detective,” Kaito whispers, pulling Shinichi back in for another kiss.

* * *

“I may have found a sort of… antidote. To the apotoxin.” Haibara glares at him as he starts to grin. “Don’t get too excited, Kudo- _kun_. It’s dangerous. There’s a high possibility that it will kill you, or purge what remains of the drug in your system and result in you being unable to return to being Kudo Shinichi.”

Kaito leans forward and asks, anxiously, “Is there any way to make it safer?”

“I’ve already made it as safe as possible, Kuroba- _kun_.” She shrugs and exits the room, placing a clear pill bottle containing a single caplet marked ANTD on the table as she leaves. “I’m sorry I couldn’t do more.”

Shinichi wants to say that she’s done more than enough. As he goes to walk after her, Kaito grabs his wrist.

“Don’t take it,” Kaito says—pleads. “It’s too risky.”

“Kaito, I can’t…” Shinichi sighs. “I don’t want to live like this.”

“It’s not forever, just… You know Ai- _chan_ , she’ll keep working at it until she makes it better. Safer.”

Shinichi sits back on the couch, fidgeting with the sleeves of his hoodie. “I want to kiss you,” he says softly. “In public. And not risk having you arrested. I want to hold your hand to hold your hand, not to keep up the pretense. I’m tired of being careful, I’m sick of… Of that face you make sometimes when you look at me and see Conan instead of _me_ , like you’re disgusted with yourself for liking me.”

“I don’t—”

“You do.” Shinichi scoops up the pill bottle and shoves it in his pocket. “Talk to you later, I need to think.”

“Are you going to take it?”

“I haven’t decided yet,” Shinichi lies.

* * *

He takes it.

Shinichi’s bones melt together in a veritable firestorm, his screams lost to the pillow he’s biting into. It lasts forever and then seconds later, it’s over. Everything hurts, but it’s down to a manageable level. He feels like he just went twenty rounds with Ran after insulting her father’s intelligence.

When he finally manages to crack his eyes open, Kaito is sitting in a chair that he’s pulled up next to the bed. There’s a sharpness in his gaze that tells Shinichi he’s pissed. Not the ideal outcome.

“Did… it work?” Oh god, talking is a lot of effort. Shinichi sucks in a breath and nearly chokes on it.

Kaito locks eyes with him and grins suddenly. He leans in and says, sweetly, “I’m going to kill you.” Shinichi feels his heart leap into his throat. What _happened_ while he was out? How had Kaito jumped from not wanting him to risk his life to wanting to kill him? “Welcome back, love.”

“What?”

In response, Kaito slides down the waist of his jeans until it reveals his soulmark. Shinichi recognizes his own scratchy hiragana with a jolt and looks down to the beautiful, awful calligraphy on his forearm. He's always hated it.They’re terrible first words. And yet… they’re still first words. Kaito’s first words to _him_.

“You’re—we… Soulmates,” Shinichi says, dumbfounded. “We’re soulmates.”

“We’re soulmates,” Kaito says gleefully. He bounces onto the bed and hugs Shinichi, laughing hysterically into his neck. Shinichi joins in weakly, wrapping his arms around Kaito as tightly as he can. “We're soulmates! I knew it.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. neither of them shared their words with each other. admitting they weren’t soulmates would cheapen the relationship. neither of them felt like their relationship deserved that.
> 
> 2\. the flower that kaito gives shinichi is heartsease, typically known as a viola tricolor or a wild pansy, and it means “you occupy my thoughts”. I thought about agapanthus, meaning “secret love” and red camellia, meaning “you’re a flame in my heart” but heartsease fit the best, I think. 
> 
> 3\. kaito believes in soulmate theory. but he also believes in luck and circumstance. he believes in breaking the rules. he believes in love above everything else. he believes in _falling _in love.__
> 
> 4\. kaito might legit consider murdering shinichi is he does something that stupid again.
> 
> an: for anyone confused… kid and conan are not soulmates, because those are just people they pretend to be. it’s not who they are. they don’t officially meet until shinichi wakes up as himself.


End file.
